The Choices We Make
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Briesies tries to move forward in life, as Achilles tries to move somewhere in death. But Breisis cannot go on, and goes to the Underworld to find Achilles and bring him back, but at a horrible price. But will their love survive? First arc in 3 part saga.
1. The Journey

Briseis stood at the edge of the cliff in the mountains watching what was left of Troy burn. She watched as the Greeks destroyed her city, and watched the flames consume her love, Achilles.

She had fled the city with her cousin Paris, the man that had killed her love. But this war had caused everyone tragedy, Paris killing Achilles because he had killed Hector. Achilles coming to this forsaken war to claim Helen back from Paris. Through all the fighting there was still love, and she had found love in the arms of a Greek. But it would never be the same. She was a priestess to Apollo and she had given herself to Achilles. There would be no redemption.

Her people lived in the mountains for a few days before meandering their way through to lower ground. There Breiseis fell ill in the mornings. She didn't know why, she had thought it was the gods punishing her. But then she realized what was happening to her.

"Briseis, are you not well to travel?" Paris asked her

"I am fine Paris, just tired from all this walking" Briseis answered

"We must continue on, for Troy" Paris said as he walked off

The people walked on, and Briseis remembered there was a temple nearby on the side of the mountain.

"Paris, there is a temple here, I must go to it" Briseis insisted

"Are you insane? We must stay together" Paris answered back

"No, go on, I will catch up. I must go" Briseis started walking off

"Briseis come back!" Paris shouted

"Where is she going" Helen asked

"To a temple"

Briseis walked through the rough terrain and seeing the small stone temple through the trees. She smiled as she walked closer. She collapsed from exhaustion a few feet outside the temple doors. The doors opened and figures came out and carried her inside.

Achilles was standing on what seemed to be a very long line at the river Styx. Charon the boatman had never seen so many dead traveling to the underworld.

"Who knew this war would bring me so many that wish to take my boat?" he said to himself, "Come come, pay the boatman so you may see Hades"

Achilles stood there wondering what was to become of him. Where would he go? Tarturus? Certainly not the Elysian fields as he had killed men in 5 different countries over the course of his life. He wondered if he would see his father Peleus. His mother Thetis was right, he would meet a short life when he went to Troy, but if he did not go he would have never met her. His thoughts wandered to what Briseis was doing, and slowly an image of her appeared in front of him. He reached out to touch her, but it was only an image. He watched her sleep and smiled. She was still beautiful.

Briseis woke up with a chill run through her body. She looked around and saw she was inside the temple. But a few things had changed since the last time she saw it.

"You're awake now" a woman said

"Look the robes of a virgin priestess, we don't see those anymore" another woman said

"Where am I? Is this not the temple of Apollo?" Briseis asked

"No, those frigid male priests all left a while ago. This is a temple to Aphrodite"

"The goddess of love?" Briseis asked

"Yes, we are priestess to Aphrodite, we spread her message of love"

Brisies looked at the scantily clad priestess.

"Is there a reason that you have come to the temple?" the priestess asked

"My love was killed in the war. He had died trying to save me. I couldn't save him. I devoted my life to the gods and they did nothing, they let him die"

"The love of a broken heart cannot be fixed by Aphrodite, only time can do that"

"Then I will grow old, and wither away until I see him again. Not even Hades will separate us"

Achilles was watching the soldiers online bicker with each other. He saw a few of them attempt to swim across the river Styx. That was quite a sight to watch, Achilles laughed in amusement. The soldiers were merely transported to the back of the line, and some of them had swallowed the water and lost their voices. As it was said anyone who drinks from the river will loose their voice for 9 years.

"Hey I know you!" a soldier yelled at Achilles

"No I don't think so" Achilles turned away


	2. The Boat Ride

"No I do know you, you're Achilles! The one that sent me here!" the soldier yelled out in anger

"No, you were on a battlefield, and by the looks of it several men and a horse sent you here" Achilles answered and turned back around

"Funny seeing you here. Isn't your mother an immortal goddess?" the soldier asked

"Don't talk about my mother, and if that were true I wouldn't be here now would I? Standing in this forsaken line that doesn't go anywhere to cross a river to meet Hades!"

"Good point, but you lead the army!"

"I led many armies, it's not my fault you were a terrible soldier"

"Why you!" the soldier went to hit Achilles, who grabbed his arm and threw him into the river.

Brisies lay at the steps exhausted praying at the alter to Aphrodite. Her prayers would go unanswered and unheard. The gods had abandoned her again. She cried at the thought that she would never see Achilles again. That one man changed her so and that she had never uttered the words that she loved him.

One of Aphrodite's priestess approached Brisies.

"Do not cry in the temple of Aphrodite. You will find a way to meet with your love"

"But how?"

"Have you heard of Orpheus?"

"The musician?"

"Yes, his wife Eurydice died and he went into the Underworld and begged Hades for her. He amazed Hades and had the pity of Persephone, and so they allowed him to return with her."

"But he was tempted and looked back, and because he looked back he broke the rules. He died of eternal sadness without her"

"We know of a way to the underworld, there is a cave that will lead you in, but be for warned, you cannot be attacked by the dead there for you will be dead too"

"Where is this cave?"

"You must impress Hades, he is not the sun god and he will not listen to reason"

Achilles stood there as Charon approached with his boat.

"Don't you look familiar?" Charon said

"I bet you say that to all the dead" Achilles said as he dropped the 2 coins into his hands

"No, I do know you form somewhere. That stance, that ego and pride, you're almost too cocky"

"Not the first time I've heard that before. Don't you have a boat to paddle?"

"Not like you're in a huge rush to meet Hades. Besides they're not going anywhere with out me! Who are you?"

"A soldier like everyone else here"

"Well we had a few kids that were thrown over the walls, kinda graphic in a way. Screaming and wailing for their mommies"

"Well mommy can't save them now"

"That's it! You're mother was Thetis! I remember her, she was dipping you into the river holding you by your heel. And you were just squirming along. She tried to make you immortal but apparently it didn't work."

"If it did I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you now would I?"

"Did she really cover you with ambrosia and try to burn you?"

"No, that was just a rumor, who burns a baby these days?"

"Who throws kids over the walls of a city?"

Briseis walked through the forest searching for the cave. The priestess had told her it was on the highest peak of the mountains where it almost touched the sky, and that no mortal would ever survive the climb. Few did succeed but none returned with what they wanted. Briseis walked on and thought of him, where he was, what he was doing, and his hot breath on her skin. The memory of it made her body quiver with anticipation. But he was not there anymore.

Achilles heard his name again and turned around, he saw nothing, when he turned back he saw the image of Briseis walking. He saw her think of him and smile for a moment, and then watched how her body reacted to the thought of him. He smiled that he was still able to cause such a reaction in her still.

"Who's that?" Charon asked

"No one" Achilles answered

"If you're wondering why you can see her it's because you're dead and she's not. The dead can hear and see what the living are doing when they think of them. I can see what you're thinking cause it's one of the perks of this job"

"You're job is to be nosey?"

"Hey you try paddling for all of eternity"

"Speaking of which can you paddle any slower?"

"Don't worry, Hades has been waiting for you. You've kept him pretty busy recently"

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint"


	3. Judgement

Briseis walked further up on the hill. It had gotten cold rather quickly, and she was not prepared. She only had on her priestess robes and they were not doing much. She could feel the snow forming around her and thought about Achilles' warm skin. With that thought in her mind she pushed forward. She would find the cave.

Achilles stepped off the boat and saw the giant gate and Cerberus standing there guarding it. The large dog didn't pay attention to the dead walking by. It seemed bored, guarding the gates of the dead was pretty boring, considering that Hades never came out to play with him either. It wasn't his fault that he had three heads and none of the other dogs wanted to play with him, or the fact that the underworld didn't accept animals.

Achilles looked at the dog as he walked past it. He reached out to touch it, and Cerberus looked at him.

"You're not so bad, just got 2 extra heads" Achilles said as he scratched the dog behind one of its ears

"Careful now, Hades don't like the dead playing with that dog. Makes him less mean" Charon said

"Less mean to who? Not like anyone visits" Achilles said

"There are a couple of mortals, living that do try to visit"

"Pity on them"

Achilles walked past the gates and looked around, everything was dead, the trees, what was left of the plants, it was eternally dark, there was no moon or sun, no stars, merely torches lit up and held by the dead. There was yet another line, Achilles sighed.

Hades was judging the soldiers and waved his hand of justice. He was extra busy these days due to the war. Normally he would have them be judged sitting on a giant scale forged by Hephaestus. But that was taking too long and he wanted to be done with it, so that he may try to get back to his affairs with his wife Persephone.

Persephone on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with Hades. They were much younger when she fell in love with him. But his duties in the underworld had made him cold. She had given up as there was no love left between them. She just wanted her time in the underworld to be done with so she could return to the surface with her mother. She would always prolong everyone's judgment because she knew it would keep Hades busy.

Briesis freezing found the entrance to the cave. She could barely see through the snow. She stumbled inside and then finally passed out. Her body was weak and frozen, her spirit was still strong fighting inside, but she let sleep claim her.

Footsteps approached her and carried her inside. Briesis was dreaming again of Achilles.

Hades was passing judgment when he stopped and noticed something. He saw the image appear before Achilles who was still far in the line. What drew him in was that Briesis was loving him well after death. He wanted to see more, so he motioned for one of his servants to bring Achilles and his image of Breisis to him.

Persephone seemed to be intrigued as well, as she would never get the chance to love or be loved. Achilles was thrown before the two of them along with his thought bubble.

"Interesting. She loves you still even after death" Hades said as he looked into the image

"It is not your concern" Achilles answered back

"Careful now, I am judging you. I can send you to see your father in the Elysian fields or see your uncle in Tarturus!"

"Either way I'm with family"

"You should learn when to hold your tongue mortal"

"Judge me then, but leave my thoughts alone"

"Mighty Achilles, my how have we fallen, and killed by her cousin no less. The irony of that. I'm surprised you didn't demand that I send you back to kill him"

"I have no quarrels with them anymore"

"As you never did, you merely wanted your name to be remembered for the ages. And that you have. You have kept us quite busy down here. I was starting to think I should expand Tarturus. Pity how most soldiers get sent there"

"Pity that soldiers have to die"

"Ah yes, you don't like kinds or gods as I remember. You ransacked Apollo's temple"

"Yes"

"Well I didn't care for him much, he has far too many temples, and he never visits me. No one visits me. Apollo and his oracles and his holier than thou attitude. I'm going to send you to the Elysian fields for that!"

Achilles and Persephone both looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes to the Elysian fields, go be happy, never be haunted again by thoughts of the undead or hear their calling. Never feel sadness again. To the fields!" Hades waved his had and Achilles disappeared.

"Next!" Hades called out


	4. Elysian Fields

Breisis found herself lying on the ground, she saw footsteps walking away. She lifted her head to see who they were.

"Who, who are you?"

One of them turned around and smiled. He walked over to her and dropped in her hand a small amulet. He said nothing, got up and walked away with the others. Breisis looked at the small amulet, a strange metal twisted and convoluted into a symbol. She remembered seeing this once before. She couldn't remember what it was for though. She looked around. She was inside the mountain somewhere.

Achilles found himself dressed in a white robe in a strange place. His heavy armor he always wore was gone. He felt strange, happy almost. Colors and sounds were harmonious. He saw that he was outside in a field or a vine yard, everything was white. He looked around and saw that there were others like him walking around happy and cheerful. He didn't feel tired, or hungry or anything. His memories were fading though, he couldn't remember things. He didn't remember his days at war, his days in the battlefield, or Troy. His image of Breisis was fading, he saw her face in his mind one last time and then it was gone.

"Achilles!"

He turned around and saw his father.

"Father!" He smiled and ran over to hug his father whom he hadn't seen in ages.

"Where have you been? It seems like I've been waiting forever for you"

"I don't know where I've been, but it is good to see you"

"Come there are lots of people who want to meet you my son"

Breisis walked through the winding tunnels inside. She saw the amulet in her hand glow a bit. She walked until she reached the edge of a cliff where she saw an inscription on the wall. She held the amulet up to read what it said. Puzzled as the words said one cryptic message.

"Take a leap of faith" Breisis looked down into the abyss and around. She stepped back and didn't feel like jumping off a cliff. There had to be another way. She looked around and thought of Achilles.

In the Elysian Fields, Achilles was talking to his father's friend when an image appeared before him again. It was Breisis standing at the edge of the cliff. Achilles didn't know who this woman was or what she was doing.

"Achilles…Achilles, are you listening?"

Achilles looked away and the image disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted for a second" Achilles answered

Breisis didn't know what to do. She started to cry a bit as she had gotten to the mountain, nearly froze to death but she couldn't find her way to him. Had she come all this way for nothing. Had she failed? All she wanted was to have him back again. And then she realized what the inscription meant.

"I must die to get to Hades. I must die to find him" Breisis got up and closed her hand holding the amulet. The light was gone. She took in a deep breath and walked forward and stepped off the cliff.

"Achilles" Breisis said as she stepped off

Achilles was walking around as his father was busy talking with his friends. He stopped by the fountain and looked at his reflection. He heard someone call out his name and in the water he saw her face again. Who was this woman? Her image would appear to him and he wouldn't know why. He reached out to touch her face but he water rippled and she was gone.

"Achilles?"

Achilles turned around and saw Hector.

"Do I know you?" Achilles asked

"It's me Hector. Don't you remember? Prince of Troy. Well former Prince of Troy my brother Paris is now prince"

"I can't seem to remember a lot. What was I doing in Troy?" Achilles

"I'm not sure. I do we did spar that time"

"Did we?"

"Yes, I met you at the temple of Apollo, you were quite cocky"

"What was I doing at a temple?"

"Perhaps trying to steal a glimpse at my cousin Breisis"

"I don't remember a Breisis"

"Well do you remember my wife and child?"


	5. Forgotten

_A/N yes I know it's been a while since I updated this. But leaving me feedback is a good indication that someone is reading this so thanks. To clear up some confusion, Achilles is dead, he's thinking of her, Breisis is thinking of him, but he's dead and she's not. She's trying to get to the underworld to go see him, but he's really dead. And also it's not that Achilles choose to forget her, read the rest of this chapter and it will be explained. _

* * *

Breisis has stepped off the cliff, she had expect to feel the flight of falling, but instead her next step was on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Hades. She had taken the leap of faith, she had not died. She walked down the path of black coals and saw there was a line for the boat. She walked towards the line and the amulet in her hands started to glow even more as she passed the soldiers on line. The soldiers knew there was something different about her. She walked to the front of the line, where Charon looked at her. 

"Hey! No living allowed here! This boat's for the dead!" he yelled out

"Please I need to speak to Hades" Breisis begged

"He's a busy god, what do you possible have that he wants?"

Breisis opened her hand and the light from the amulet shone brightly. Charon covered his eyes from the light.

"Oh, you're a messenger. Alright get in, just don't fall over, I can't swim and I'm not going in after you. Hephaestus will have to come and get you himself"

"Hephaestus?"

"You know your boss, who you work for. The amulet you're carrying around. It's his calling card"

"Yes Hephaestus" Breisis said as she realized what the amulet was

Achilles was walking and stopped at what appeared to be his childhood home. He walked inside and saw his favorite childhood toys as well. He smiled and bent down to pick up the small wooden animals that were carved out of wood and smiled. He looked at his mother's beaded necklace that lay on his small table. It reminded him of the ocean. He looked around and saw his small wooden sword and shield and a child's set of bow and arrows. He remembered his days playing on the beach and sparing in the fields. He remembered riding horses and climbing trees.

"Everything's here as you left it my son"

Achilles turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway.

"It seems so" Achilles said as he held the small wooden sword in his hands

"A life of the warrior is what was chosen for you. Though I believe that your fate was up to you. But your mother thought otherwise"

"Where is mom?"

"Oh you know her, she's out at the market she should be back soon. No need to worry. Now I have a few other things to tend to, so I will see you later. You should take a bath, you must be tired from your journey"

Breisis got off the boat and walked towards the gate. She saw the enormous dog Cerberus standing there. One of its heads started sniffing something, and Breisis stood in fear.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you much." Charon said

"It's Cerberus!" Breisis said in fear

"Hey don't bite the messenger! Hades will be mad at you! You hear me god!" Charon yelled out

One of Cerberu's heads barked at Charon, while the other one started sniffing, and the third one was staring out into space. Breisis quickly walked past the dog and into the gates of the underworld.

Achilles had decided to take a bath, and found that the warm waters had already been drawn for him. He took off his robe and stepped into the inviting water. He sat into the water and leaned back and sighed. The warm waters relaxed his muscles and he fell into sleep.

Hades was busy passing judgment while Persephone sat there bored. Her husband had no time for her. She got up and left, and her husband did not notice. She sighed as she walked away and then she sensed something. She turned around and started walking towards the end of the line. She kept walking and saw Breisis walking around. She looked at the woman and her face was that of the image in Achilles's thoughts. She walked over to her.

"You do not belong here" Persephone said

"What?" Breisis answered

"You are alive. You are the woman, the woman in his thoughts"

"Who's thoughts?"

"The warrior Achilles, he was judged before Hades, but before he was judged your image appeared before him. You are the reason why he is in Elysian and not Tartuturs. You love him still, even though he has died and forgotten you"

"What? How can he forget me?"

"It is what happens when the dead enter the Elysian Fields. Some of their memories are erased. Those that are too painful to remember"

"But he loves me, I know he does"

"I envy the kind of love you two shared. I long for that feeling again. Hades has grown cold to me"

"You're Persephone!"

"Yes, come with me I will show you what you seek, but I must warn you, he will not remember you. He is not the same person you remember him as"

Persephone took Breisis by the hand and lead her into the Elysian Fields with a wave of her hand. They walked into the room where Achilles was having a bath.

Breisis gasped at the sight of him. He was still beautiful. Breisis ran to him and jumped into the bath. She splashed the warm water around and startled him. He awoke from his slumber and felt her wrap her arms around him tightly. He reached up and touched her arms.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"Achilles…it's me Breisis. Breisis!"

"Who are you?"

"Achilles, please its me, I traveled to Hades for you. Don't you remember me at all?"

"I'm sorry I don't. You are a very beautiful woman, one that likes to jump into people's baths but I don't know who you are"

"Achilles! Remember me! Remember me!" Breisis threw her fists into his chest, pounding on him, demanding that he remember her.

Persephone came and pulled Breisis off Achilles. Achilles quickly got out of the water and put on his robe. He was clearly disturbed and walked out of the room. Persephone held onto Breisis and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Breisis sobbed out

"In the Elysian Fields the dead only remember happy thoughts and memories. They do not know who killed them or how they died. They do not know they are dead."

"But I love him…"


	6. Remeberance

_A/N Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Yes things will get a wee bit steamy in the next chapter. But please R/R and tell me what you think. Thanks. _

* * *

"I know you do, but he does not remember you" Persephone said as she stroked her hair 

"How do I get him back?" Breisis asked

"You can't, you have to let him go"

"No, I will never let him go. I want to talk to Hades, I want to take Achilles back"

"But he doesn't remember you. Even if Hades released him to you, you have to give something up. And Hades won't give him back his memory. It will only look like him, but it is not him"

"No. I won't give him up. I won't."

"Few mortals have come to Hades and even less have convinced Hades to let them take their loved ones with them. And most fail. You may try but you may fail and never see him again"

"I have to try. I know he would for me, even if he doesn't remember me. I will make him remember"

"I will go and see Hades. You may try and talk to Achilles, but he will not remember you"

"I have to try" Breisis said as she wiped away her tears

Persephone stood up and walked and disappeared. Breisis stood up and started to look for Achilles who had wandered off. He was walking around in what appeared to be an orchard. He stopped and reached up to pick a fruit from the branch. Breisis saw him standing there and taking a bite from the fruit. Achilles felt someone watching him and looked over at her. Breisis stood there watching him, her last memory of him was that of him dying in Troy. And to see him alive standing there, but unable to remember her killed her inside. She tried to gain her composure and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Achilles, may I speak with you?" Breisis said

"Of course, that is if you don't jump into my bath again" Achilles said

Breisis walked up to him slowly and wanted to reach out and hold him again, but held her arms back.

"You don't remember me at all?" Breisis asked

"I'm sorry no, should I?"

"Yes you should. You rescued me twice, you saved me"

"I did?"

"Yes, and I was forever grateful to you for that. My name is Breisis"

"Breisis, your name sounds familiar. Are you Hector's cousin?"

"Yes, you fought my cousin"

"I did?"

"Yes, you lost your cousin and you took mine."

"Where did I take him?"

"You took him away…"

"Couldn't been too far away, I just spoke to him before"

"You spoke to Hector?"

"Yes, we were talking before about his wife and child"

"Achilles, do you remember anything about your life before? About Troy?"

"I've never been to Troy"

"Yes you have, that is where you met Hector, and me. It's where you saved me from Agamemnon's army." Breisis reached out to touch the side of his face, "It's where you found me and made me feel alive"

Breisis moved closer to him, her arm touching his and slowly tracing upwards towards his shoulder. Achilles felt something as her hand touched his face, it was something familiar. He looked into her eyes and he started to see flashes of memories, but he couldn't identify them.

"It's where I gave myself to you for the first time…" Breisis lips moved closer to Achilles and finally kissed his. Achilles kissed Breisis back gently at first, too gentle for him. His head started to fill with memories, flooding his mind, he kissed Breisis back harder wit more force, he held onto her more. Breisis felt Achilles coming back to her, he could taste the sweet nectar in his mouth from the fruit. And finally a memory came and played itself out in Achilles's mind.

He was racing in Troy towards Breisis. The two soldiers had held and were going to drive a sword through her. He had reached her in time, and killed them. She had fallen to the ground and he kneeled down to carry her.

"Come with me" he said to her as he lifted her up

And then he felt this searing pain. He let her go and arched his head back in pain. An arrow had gone through his heel. And it stung and burned like hell. He looked back and saw it was Paris. He had gotten up and turned to face him. He would not die like this. Not after he had finally gotten Breisis back. He charged towards Paris who shot more arrow into him, he ripped them out and kept charging. He could hear Breisis's voice screaming in the background, pleading with Paris to stop. But it was too late. He pulled the arrows out as he fell to his knees. Breisis screamed out and held onto him. She was crying for they both knew what would happen. He told her it was ok, that it was alright. But she would not leave him. And so he had to tell her to go, go and live as she had given him peace in a lifetime of war. And he would die knowing that he had known such love. His last image of her was that of her running away with Paris, fleeing the city. She would live and that was all that mattered.

He deepened the kiss and claimed her mouth. He discarded the fruit he held in his hands and pulled her closer. His hands trailed up her back to her shoulder where it began tugging at the straps of her dress. Breisis knew that she had Achilles back.

Persephone walked up to Hades who was still judging.

"I need to talk to you NOW" Persephone demanded

"I'm working right now" Hades answered back

"You're always working. What happened to us? I want a baby"

"You what! Can we talk about this in private!"

"You're always busy! I'm tired of this. You never make love to me anymore"

"Persephone!" Hades got up and grabbed her arm, "You are embarrassing me!"

"Then we should talk in private now"

"Fine!"

The two gods disappeared and left the dead who were waiting to be judged alone.

They appeared in Hades's castle in their bedroom.

"What is this talk of having a baby?" Hades asked

"Hades, you're always busy working. You never have time for me. What happened to you? You're so cold to me"

"I've got an underworld to run. If I don't do it who will? Besides why do you want a baby anyways? Is this your mother's idea?"

"No, leave mother out of this! At least with a baby I have something to do besides watching you sit on your throne all day"

"We can't have a baby. Where would it live? Your mother would demand that she take care of it, that it's no place for a baby here in the underworld"

"At least you have an heir. And you'd be too busy to notice me gone anyway"

"How can you say that?"

"You don't seem to notice when I'm here" Persephone turned away

"I'm miserable without you here. I send more people to Tarturus when you're gone."

"You have a funny way of showing it"

"Look, I really can't do this with you right now. I've got a million things to do. The line's getting long, I've got to expand Tartutus, Charon wants a better boat, or more people to help him, Cerberus is moody, and-"

Persephone turned around to face him naked.

"And…and…and…" Hades said trailed off

"And what?" Persephone said as she approached him

"And…" Hades said staring at her

"You talk too much, except when we used to make love, then you say nothing at all" Persephone pushed him back onto the bed.

* * *


	7. Love?

_A/N: Gotta keep it clean for the kiddies so this scene has been scaled down and cut down. Thanks to all that R&R this story thus far. Feedback is always good. Will try to update again but can't promise anything. But please R&R and tell me if I should keep going! _

* * *

Achilles's fingers pulled at the blue straps of Breisis's dress. They slid off easily as his hands pulled the fabric down. He felt the smooth skin of her back and then kissed her harder. Breisis allowed his roaming hands to explore her body while her hands held onto his face. 

Achilles remembered his love for her and allowed a single word to escape his lips.

"Breisis"

Breisis stopped and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Say it again" Breisis said

"Your name?"

"Yes, say it again, say that you know me, that you remember me"

"You want me to say all that or just make love to you in this orchard?"

"I've missed you so much"

Breisis kissed Achilles as his hands began tugging at at her belt. Her hands began pushing the white robe off his muscular body. She had never undressed him before as he had always come to her already naked, and he would relish in the fact that he would undress her and watch her body quiver to his touch.

Achilles untied her belt, and then pushed her dress down, it fell down and created a pool of fabric around her long legs. Achilles not able to contain himself any longer, quickly takes the white robe off and returns to Breisis's arms. He kisses her again, this time, he leads her down towards the grass. He laid her gently onto his discarded robe. He kissed her gently and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Breisis let out a slight moan to his kisses, her body reacted to his touch.

"Achilles…"

Achilles stopped and looked up at her.

"What is it?" Achilles asked

"I didn't tell you when you were alive, but I must tell you now."

Achilles moved up to face her. She reached out and touched the golden strands of his hair.

"I love you"

Achilles let out a small smile

"Oh Breisis, did you come all the way to Hades to tell me that?"

"No. I came here to bring you back"

"I have made love to many women, but I have never loved a women, until you"

"Then I am your woman?"

"Yes, and I will have you"

Breisis laid next to Achilles for what seemed to be hours in the orchard. She couldn't tell as time did not exist in the underworld. The sun never changed. Breisis moved closer to Achilles and smiled. She remembered how it was before, his warmth, his scent, his gentle touch. Her fingers reached over and traced the outline of his face.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked

"It's been so long since the last time" Breisis said

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Achilles asked

"I remember that you would make love to me all day and all night"

"I was rather good at that wasn't I?"

"Achilles!" Breisis hit him

"No, you're right, I was more than good. I was great"

"Achilles!" Breisis got up from his embrace and walked over to her blue robe.

She began to put it back on, when Achilles noticed a bruise on her back.

"When did you get that?" Achilles asked as he propped himself up on his arm

Breisis looked behind her and saw the bruise. She remembered how she got gotten it. She remembered Achilles leaving his tent in a black robe. She remembered seeing him outside calling out for Patroculs. And then finally, him striking Edorus. She remembered running out to stop him, how Achilles grabbed her by the neck and strangled her. How he held her delicate neck in her hands and could have snapped it at any second. How he had hurt her. How he held by her neck and threw her aside onto the beach, where she fell hard. Breisis touched her neck and looked away. She quickly put her robe on and didn't answer him.

Achilles seemed concerned when she did not answer him. He got up and walked over to her naked. He touched her shoulder and turned her slowly to face him.

"What is wrong? Does it hurt?" Achilles asked

"Achilles please put your clothes back on" Breisis said

"Why? Are you not able to contain yourself?"

But before Breisis could answer, she ran away behind a tree as her stomach was acting up again.

"Not the answer I was looking for exactly" Achilles said as he went to put his robe back on

* * *


	8. Make A Choice

_A/N Thanks to everyone to left me a review, and thanks to everyone reading. Now this is where stuff really starts to get good._

* * *

Achilles walked over to Breisis who was leaning on a tree as she wiped her mouth. She looked over and saw Achilles approaching her.

"Are you not well?" Achilles asked

"It'll pass. It's usually bad in the mornings. But I guess it's starting to act up in the afternoon as well. This is not how I wanted you to see me"

"You're still lovelier than ever."

Two dark figures emerged and approached them. Achilles stood in front of Breisis and his eyes scanned over them. They were soldiers for Hades.

"What do you want?" Achilles asked

"The living do not belong here. She must leave" the soldier said

"I wish to speak to Hades" Breisis said from behind Achilles

"Hades already knows you're here. And he's not happy about it" the other soldier replied

"I want to speak to him" Breisis stated again

"Alright, alright, let's go" the soldier motioned

"But you, you are dead, so you have to stay here" the soldier said

"It's alright Achilles, I'll come back, one way or another, I'll come back" Breisis said as she kissed him.

"Don't expect me to wait all day now" Achilles answered

Breisis went with the soldiers as Achilles stood there watching her.

The soldiers brought her to Hades who was sitting on this throne with Persephone next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked

"I came here to ask for your mercy and kindness" Breisis started as she looked up at the god.

"I know why you are here. You are here for your lover, who has already been judged and is happily running about in the Elysian fields. Why would I release him to you?" Hades asked

"Because I love him"

"That is not a valid reason. Why should I give him over to you? What do you possibly have to offer me?"

"Name your price"

"This is no fun. I see you and my wife have decided to play this little game with me. Well then let us play. What do you have to trade?"

"Hades please…" Persephone pleaded

"I'll deal with you later dearest wife. Now priestess to Apollo, why have you not asked your great sun god for help? Why come to me?"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, give you whatever you want, I just want him" Breisis started to cry

"Oh stop crying now," Hades let out a sigh, "Look I can't just let you walk out with him, then every mortal out there would be coming down here for everyone. Orpheus did some great convincing, so what's your gift?"

"I have none, you may take my soul into eternal servitude"

"I have many souls here, I do not wish to have another one"

"Hades please. The girl is in love" Persephone nudged

"All this talk of love, it's true I used to be in love once, I don't know what happened. But what would YOU give up to have him back?" Hades asked

"Anything" Breisis answered

"Anything?" Hades asked

"Anything" Breisis replied

"I can see that you are with child, his child" Hades started

Breisis held her stomach and looked up at him

"You didn't know? Women. You are carrying his child. You and that baby are the only things living here. Now would you give up your child for him?"

"What?" Breisis trailed off

"I will let you take Achilles out of here into the land of the living where you two can be happy and live out the rest of your lives together and have many more babies, if you give up this one"

"How can you ask me such a thing?" Breisis said as her arms grew protective of her stomach.

"Hades! This is unthinkable! It's barbaric!" Persephone yelled

"Would you give up your child for him?" Hades asked

"It's our child, and please ask something else of me" Breisis pleaded

"No this is the only trade I am interested in" Hades said as he leaned back into his throne

"Hades you are disgusting, you are not the god I knew and fell in love with! You refuse to give me a child, and yet you want to take hers!" Persephone yelled

"You merely distracted me so she could run around the underworld unnoticed" Hades roared back

"How dare you!" Persephone slapped him across the face, "How dare you say making love to your wife is a distraction! I'll show you a distraction!" Persephone stormed off.

* * *


	9. Decisions

_A/N Thanks to those that left me feedback. I really do like hearing from you guys and wish for more. Don't you love conflict? _

* * *

Hades attention turned back to Breisis. 

"Now are you willing to give up the child you carry right now to have your lover back?" Hades asked

Breisis began to shake and collapse onto the floor. Tears began to flow from her brown eyes as she held her stomach. She had to choose, her unborn child or Achilles. Would Achilles ever forgive her for this? Would he want to know? Know that she gave their child to Hades to have him back? Would he want her anymore after this?

"Come now it's not that hard. Besides you can have many more babies after this. Now what is it? I don't have all day now. I've got an underworld to run"

Breisis looked at him and didn't know what to say, her mouth opened but the words where not hers anymore.

"If I agree to this will you give Achilles to me? No tricks? I can take him and no one will stop us"

"Yes, no one will stop you. And I won't even do the whole don't look back thing I did with Orpheus. But he may not remember you"

"What?"

"I will release him but his memory of you is gone. You may take him if he remembers you"

"You said no tricks"

"Alright, look you can take him, he probably won't remember you, so you'll have to re teach him everything, and tell him he's suppose to love you, but you'll have him back"

"Why won't you return his memory?"

"I can't replace what's not there anymore. I can't make him remember. I can only release him to you"

"Alright"

"Alright what?"

"I agree to your trade. You can have my baby, but you must give me Achilles" Breisis said.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" Hades waved his hand and a glow appeared from Breisis's stomach. She looked down and held her stomach closer.

"I'm sorry little one" she whispered

And then the light was gone and it was over. Breisis looked up at the god who said nothing. He waved his hand again and Achilles appeared standing there, dressed in his white robe confused.

"Achilles do you know why you are here?" Hades asked

"Not really" Achilles answered back

Breisis got up and ran into his arms. Achilles was wondering what was going on and why she was crying.

"What do you see infront of you Achilles" Hades asked

"A beautiful woman" Achilles answered back

Breisis said nothing and kissed him, and he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Tell me you remember me" Breisis whispered

"How can I forget you Breisis?" Achilles held her closer, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How can you remember her? Your memory was wiped clean!" Hades demanded

"It was her kiss" Achilles replied as he kissed her on her head

"So you have your memory. Are you ready to return to the world of the living? To experience pain, sickness and despair?" Hades asked

"Anything for her" Achilles said gazing into Breisis's eyes

"And when you return do you seek revenge on the Paris, the one that killed you? The pathetic excuse of a warrior?" Hades goaded

"Maybe" Achilles answered

"Maybe? Achilles, you cannot say such a thing" Breisis pulled away from him slightly.

"Well he did end your life, send you here, and separate you from your love. Now when you get back there are you going to let him get away with that?"

"No."

"No, you can't go after Paris. You've taken Hector from me, and now you want to take Paris. I did not come here so you could kill more people!" Breisis cried out

"Your cousin killed mine. Then your other cousin killed me"

"It never ends. We were never meant to be" Breisis walked a few steps away from him

"You said my only talent was killing" Achilles replied

"No Achilles, please tell me you won't kill Paris. Promise me!" Breisis pleaded

"I cannot promise you that. I can promise you the moon and the stars and my love, but I cannot promise you that. Ask anything else of me"

"I asked you once if you would leave all this warfare behind, and you asked me if I would leave Troy. I will go with you anywhere. I will leave Troy behind if you spare Paris. Please Achilles…" Breisis started to cry

"Don't cry Breisis," Achilles quickly gathered her in his arms and held her close, "We will leave everything behind and start over"

Hades pounded his fists in anger.

"You may take him, our bargain is complete. Go now before I change my mind" Hades said

Breisis lifted her head and held Achilles's hand.

"We must go quickly" Breisis said as she lead him

A soldier appeared before Hades.

"What?" he asked

"We have a problem, in Tarturus"

"What?"

"There is a field of poppies appearing there and all through the rest of the underworld as well"

"What?" Hades got up from his throne and walked to his window

Breisis held onto Achilles, never letting him go, or out of her sight. A million thoughts ran through her mind, she had him back. She couldn't believe or understand the bargain she struck with Hades, why he wanted her unborn child. She couldn't tell Achilles either. She held onto him tightly as she walked through the underworld.

"Breisis slow down" Achilles said as he began breathing heavily

"No we must leave now. I did not come all the way here just to loose you again. We must go on" Breisis said as she dragged him along

They walked towards the gates which were covered in daisies and poppies. They passed Cerberus who was playing with a giant apple. He rolled it between his paws and then sniffed it occasionally. He didn't pay any attention to the two mortals passing him by.

The instant Achilles stepped outside the gates, his white robe disappeared and his armor returned. He was covered in blood and grime. His wounds returned, and his heel still had the wound from Paris's arrow. He fell down as feeling returned to his body. Breisis pulled him and put his arm around her.

"Are you alright?" Breisis asked

"It looks like I'm not in Elysia anymore"

"We have to make it back to the mortal world"

"Breisis, we will make it"

Charon was paddling slowly across the river. He then noticed the water turn colors. Green water lilies appeared, along with other flowers. He looked onto the banks which were covered in daisies and poppies. Weeping willows appeared along the banks their bright green leaves dipped into the water.

"What is going on here?" he asked

Breisis saw Charon coming, and let the dead off the boat. She carried Achilles towards the boat.

"Hey, you again? What are you doing with him?" Charon asked

"We need to get out of here" Breisis said

"Does Hades know?"

"Yes! Now please can we get across"

"I'm not sure if I should" Charon said

"Men!" Breisis shoved Charon into the water and helped Achilles get into the boat. She picked up the paddle while Charon was splashing around in the water.

"I can't swim!" Charon cried out

"Don't worry, you'll re-appear on the other side" Achilles said with a smile

Breisis started paddling as fast as she could. She saw the flowers in the water.

"You are a feisty one" Achilles said as he was watching Breisis

"I did not come all this way to be stopped by a boatman. I've given too much up already" Breisis said

"I didn't know you had it in you" Achilles said

"Neither did I. I hope he won't be too mad"

"He probably won't, maybe he won't have a voice either"

Hades was walking around Tarturus and saw the undead covered in flowers as well. He looked around and finally saw her. Persephone standing there using her powers touching everything, covering it in flowers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hades asked

"Re-decorating"

"Are you mad woman!"

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned!"

"Can we talk about this?"

"I'm done talking. I'm done with all of this"

"Look how about we just calm down"

"How dare you say I'm a distraction!"

"It was out of context! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Persephone! What do you want me to do?"

"Did you let her have him?"

"Yes I let them both go"

"Did you take her unborn child?"

"Yes, but I'll give it back"

"You better. And you better start shaping up"

"Persephone, I want to make you happy. Let me be the god you met, the one you fell in love with"

"I'm not sure if he even exists anymore"

"He does, you awakened him today" Hades took her hand and placed it on his chest

"Is that all I awakened?" she asked

Breisis made it to the other side, and helped Achilles out of the boat. Charon was standing there not amused.

"I'm sorry but we're in a rush" Breisis said as she helped Achilles walk

"Next time I see you, you better have more than 2 coins for me!" Charon yelled back

Breisis and Achilles walked along the path that was being covered in flowers. They made it to the point where Breisis was when she stepped off the cliff. She put Achilles down and looked around to see how to get out.

* * *


	10. Escape

A/N Yes I know it's been a while, sorry this chapter is so short, finals are coming up. Anyways hope you guys liked my story so far. Please R&R, I like to know that ppl are reading this! Thanks!

* * *

Breisis touched the black rocks of the wall to see if there was any inscription or anything that could help her get out. She looked over at Achilles who sat there on the ground which was being covered in flowers. She saw the light stream down and envelope him. She gasped for a moment as he was truly beautiful, even covered in grime and blood. She walked over to him and touched his face. 

"What is it Breisis?" he asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were real"

"Very real, and very much in pain"

Breisis looked down at his heel. She tore off the hem of her dress and wrapped it around Achilles' heel. She looked back at him and he reached out to her. His hand touched the side of her face before passion overtook the both of them and they were pulled into each other's arms for a kiss.

Breisis could taste the blood and sweat in his lips, and Achilles could taste the desperation and longing in hers. And then it seemed the flowers themselves came to life and carried them up through the cavern. They both opened their eyes and saw that the flowers had carried them up and they were sitting near the edge of the cliff where Breisis had jumped from.

"We must go" Breisis said as she carried him up

"Where did you get such stamina from?" Achilles asked

"I learned it from you" Breisis blushed

Meanwhile in the mortal world, Paris was out hunting as the rest of the camp was resting. It had almost been a month since he last saw his cousin who ran off to the temple. He had not heard from her since. He had feared that she may have taken her own life to be with that Greek. He shook his head and pressed on looking for food, as he had to feed the camp.

Breisis and Achilles made it to the entrance of the cave. It was still snowing heavily outside.

"How did you walk through that Breisis?" Achilles asked

"I don't know, I just did." Breisis answered

"Don't you think we should wait a bit? Till it clears up?"

"It will never clear, we must go" Breisis insisted

The two walked outside in the snow. They could barely see, as they took a few steps they both fell.

"There is a fallacy with your plan Breisis. You are much too headstrong"

"My plan was to get you back which I did. Now don't you start getting lazy on me. Get up!"

Achilles stood up with Breisis help and they walked a few more steps. The snow was building on his armor, and Breisis was starting to feel how icy cold it was before. She reached into her pocket to find the amulet she had found before, perhaps the light could guide them. But they fell again, the winds were unforgiving and the snow was without mercy, and they took their vengeance upon the two lovers. Breisis held onto the amulet as she fell onto Achilles' armor. It made no sound as it made contact. Instead it glowed for a second and faded.

Achilles looked down at Breisis who lay on top of him shivering. He felt his armor changing in a way. He felt it warming up. He touched his armor and felt that it was warm and melting the snow around him. He sat up and held Breisis in his arms.

"Breisis, Breisis can you hear me?"

Breisis only shivered in response. Achilles got up while still holding her and began walking through the snow. He wondered why his armor was warm, and why she couldn't feel it. But he couldn't think of such things now. He had to move quickly as Breisis would not last long.

* * *


	11. Reality

_A/N Please R&R. I know someone's still readin this!_

* * *

Achilles seemed like a new man, as he carried her through the snow, strangely he felt no pain in his heel and the snow did not affect him. He lifted Breisis up and carried her down the mountain. He would not loose her again. And she had carried him through the underworld, the least he could do was carry her into the mortal realm in return. 

"Breisis, stay with me, I know you can hear me. Stay with me. I don't think Hades will let me go and get you back"

He continued walking and the snow seemed to stop for a bit. The air was still cold. He held her closer hoping she would respond but she didn't. He dusted the snow off her and saw that she was still breathing faintly. He wondered how she had made the journey in the first place. He was amazed by her devotion and kissed her on the forehead as he continued walking down the mountain. Breisis lips turned into a slight smile as his lips touched her skin.

"Breisis, once we get out of here I'll take you somewhere warm, where you will never have to think about this place again. I'll take you to meet my mother in Phtia, I'm sure you'll get along. Always talking about the gods and such. Though she will make you a shell necklace and make you wear it, even if you're not a child anymore. Just don't team up with her against me."

Achilles continued to talk to Breisis as he carried her down. He spoke of many things, his childhood mostly, where he played, what things he did, and then every so often he would try to provoke her about the gods. He had hoped that she would stay with him and not fall asleep as he did not know if she would ever wake up.

And finally they reached the bottom of the mountain, where the grass was green and lush, the birds chirped and the sun was warming. Achilles found a spot not to far off but had enough coverage for them. He placed her down and brushed her hair aside.

"Breisis wake up, we've made it"

But there was no answer. Achilles looked around for firewood and quickly built a fire. His armor was getting hotter and so he took it off. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went over to Breisis who lay there. He held her in his arms and moved closer to the fire.

"Wake up Breisis, wake up"

Achilles laid next to her on the ground and pressed his body against hers near the fire. She was still cold. But he felt as if he was burning up. He looked down at her and kissed her before he passed out.

Hours later Achilles awoke and found that Breisis was not there. He saw the fire was still going but Breisis was no where to be found. He picked up his armor and began searching for her. It was night, and Artemis's moon shone brightly. He walked through the forest searching for her. He heard splatter of water as he crept closer. He saw a figure in a pond, at first he thought it was a nymph, but then he crept closer. He saw her silhouette in the moonlight and walked to her.

Breisis was bathing herself when she saw someone approaching. She covered herself in vain. The moonlight did not reveal who it was until he was a few steps from her. She smiled as it lit up Achille's face. He reached out to her and she embraced him fully. She felt his armor push upon her body and his lips claim hers.

"I've missed you" Breisis said

"You had me worried there" Achilles answered back

"Did you think a little snow would stop me?"

"You may have carried me in the Underworld, but I carried you in the mortal world"

"Yes I know," Breisis began rubbing her thigh against his, "And for that I am very grateful for. How would you like me to show my appreciation?"

"I think we can come up with a few ideas"

In the morning, two naked bodies lay near the extinguished fire. Achilles held Breisis close as their bodies were entangled with the night's events. Achilles awoke abruptly as he had heard something. He looked around and saw nothing, but something was off. He looked down at Breisis who was still there.

"Breisis wake up, come we must go"

"Can we make love again?"

"We have no tent, or food or water. We must go, there will time for that once we leave Troy"

Breisis sighed and got up and put on her dress, as Achilles put on his armor. He extended his hand out to her, and she took it.

"It still feels like a dream" Breisis said

"Then it is a dream that I wish never to wake from"

The two started walking together, hand in hand. A few hours later they stopped to rest. Achilles leaned against a tree and looked up at the skies. He wondered if he would ever see it again. He was not dead for long, but long enough to know he missed the mortal world. Breisis leaned up against him and felt his strong arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and savored the moment.

"How many shell necklaces shall I make for you?" Breisis asked coyly

"You were listening to me"

"Well it was rather hard not to, you kept rambling forcing me to stay awake"

"I ramble?"

"Yes you do" and with that Breisis kissed him.

Achilles' fingers became entangled in her hair, as her hands began trailing down to his thigh and then under his leather skirt.

"My, how bold of you priestess" Achilles smirked, "Such behavior will not be tolerated"

But before Breisis could answer, an arrow shot through the air and embedded itself next to Achilles' head on the tree. Achilles scanned the area and saw him.

"Paris" Achilles words seethed with hate

Breisis turned around and saw her cousin there, holding the same bow and arrow. It was as if the same scene was being replayed.

"NO!" Breisis stood in front of Achilles.

"Unhand my cousin!" Paris shouted

"Your cousin is here of her own free will" Achilles answered back

"Breisis, come here, we have been worried about where you have been" Paris yelled

"No! Paris put down the bow!" Breisis pleaded

"Yes put down the bow Paris. You sent me to Hades, the least I could do is return the favor" Achilles tried to move, but Breisis would not let him

"NO! STOP IT!" Breisis screamed out, "You will not fight! There will be no more bloodshed!"

"I killed you" Paris said

"Yes you did, the pathetic, lame brother of Hector, shot me while I rescued your cousin from Agamemnon's men"

"Breisis step aside!" Paris demanded

"No! You will NOT hurt him! I did not go to Hades to bring him back just so you could kill him again!"

"You did what?" Paris said astonished

"I brought him back, because I love him" Breisis turned to face Achilles, "and I couldn't go on without him"

"You're a fool Breisis. He's only a killer, a murderer, he killed Hector! How can you stand by him!" Paris yelled

"No, I will not hear such things from you cousin," Breisis turned to face Paris, "You will not hurt him. You will have to kill me first."

"Breisis…" Paris said

The three stood there for a moment in silence. Achilles placed his hand on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Your cousin still wants me to stay dead. And I want to send him to Hades. We are at a standstill. You cannot stop us both" Achilles whispered

"Was it all for nothing?" Breisis whispered back

"Breisis, he is using you." Paris said

"I love him. That will never change." Breisis said

Achilles wrapped his arms around Breisis and his hands rested on her stomach. Her hands reached down and rested on his.

"Do not touch her!" Paris shouted as she shot an arrow at Achilles.

Achilles ducked down and took Breisis with him.

"He shot at me" Achilles said as he started crawling through the grass.

"No, please stop!" Breisis pleaded

Achilles had no sword, and so searched around for something. He found a rock and waited to make his move. Paris was searching for the Greek warrior. Achilles jumped up and threw the rock at Paris, blinding him in the eye before he released his arrow. Achilles jumped through the air as the arrow missed him. Paris reeled back in pain, and looked with his one eye. He began shooting his arrows furiously.

"STOP!" Breisis screamed out, "You two are intolerable!"

"Breisis, if you go with him, he will only hurt you. Come back, to your people. We need you" Paris pleaded

Breisis looked at him and then at Achilles.

"You are free to do as you wish. But I cannot stay here. All I can offer you is my love" Achilles said

"Love? What do you know of love? You are a killer of men!" Paris yelled

"And you bed other men's wives!" Achilles yelled back

"Murderer!" Paris quickly shot another arrow at him

"NO!" Breisis screamed

But it was too late. The arrow made its way through the air and embedded itself into human flesh. The sound of skin being pierced could be heard, and the sound of blood oozing through could be seen.

Blue eyes and brown eyes locked on each other. No words were spoken. Breisis had ran to Achilles and stopped the arrow. It had pierced her in the chest, through her heart. The blood spilled out onto her dress. Achilles tried to push down on it to keep the blood from coming out.

"All this was in vain" Breisis said

"No, no it wasn't." Achilles said as he held her close

Paris watched in horror at what he had done.

"I love you Achilles, but my love was not enough"

"Breisis do not say such things. You will not die, you cannot die" Achilles said as he kissed her

"Hades will not let me go, I made a bargain with him. I love Achilles, always. I carried your child, we will both wait for you"

"Child?", Achilles hand went down to her stomach, "Child..you cannot die then Breisis"

"I owe Charon 2 coins, he will be upset with me. I sorry my love, we could not be happy in this life"

"Then I will join you in the next, I will not be away from you for long Breisis. I love you too damn much"

"I love you always, always…" Breisis's voice trailed off , Achilles felt her heart slow down and then she was gone. He held her close and let out a blood curdling scream of pain and agony. His sapphire eyes filled with tears, tears he has never cried before not even for his fallen cousin. He cried as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

Paris still blind and bleeding picked up his bow and ran off. He had killed his cousin.

There was a slight breeze that came and in it whispered his name. He looked up and saw a figure appearing in a white light.

"Achilles…."

He wiped his eyes and saw the figure take form.

"Achilles. I am sorry that Breisis has passed on, but I have something for you"

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Persephone. Bresis made a deal with my husband for your release. But he has released her of contract. I am afraid I have arrived too late though"

"Can you bring her back?" Achilles asked

"No, I cannot"

"But she brought me back"

"Yes but at a terrible price"

"Then let me join her then"

"NO! Wait!" Persephone walked closer to him and a basket appeared in her hands. She handed the basket to Achilles. He looked inside and saw an infant inside.

"That is your child"

"My child?" Achilles moved the blankets aside and the baby looked up at him with the same sapphire eyes.

"So you see Achilles, you cannot join her because you must take care of your child. Breisis will be waiting for you in the underworld when it is time. But right now your child needs you"

"My child…our child…our child Breisis, I wish you could see"

"You must go now Achilles. Do not worry about Breisis, I will take her" Persephone looked at Breisis's body and it floated up towards her.

"You must live for your child. I think your mother would be thrilled to know she's a grandmother now" Persephone smiled

Achilles stood up holding the basket and looking at the baby inside.

"Thank you Persephone" Achilles said

"No, thank Breisis," Persephone turned around and disappeared with Breisis's body.

Achilles looking at the baby in the basket smiled. It was their child. Something that proved to the world of their love.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Achilles asked

The baby said nothing and just looked at him. He saw a few strands of brown hair on the baby's head and he unraveled the blankets a bit to see if it was a boy or girl. He smiled as he realized that his mother would now have a granddaughter. And he would have a daughter that would be the end of him. He wrapped her back in the blankets and walked to the beach

"I have yet to name you little one. My you do remind me of your mother"

Achilles looked out at the sea. Over the horizon was home. Home and a new start with his daughter.

* * *


	12. Epilouge

_ A/N Yeah I know, I couldn't leave it like that. This one leads way into another story I've been thinking of. I can't leave them like this. But please tell me what you guys think. Feedback is always appreciated. _

* * *

Epilogue 

Achilles sailed home to Phtia and found his mother, who was shocked and thrilled to see her only son. She had always foretold his future as disaster and doom, but she was glad to see she was wrong. She even more ecstatic to hear that she had a grandchild. Yet she could see there was a sadness in her son's eyes, a longing for something or someone. She could not find the words to comfort him, and so she did what she always did. She made a shell necklace.

Down in Hades, Breisis stood there in the Elysian Fields dressed in white. She had longed for Achilles, waiting seemed like an eternity. She could not bear it anymore as minutes seemed like days, and she wanted to be with him. And so much like before she set out to change what the fates had written for her. She set out to find the Loom the Fates used...

* * *


End file.
